


Colloquy of the poets

by TrashForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters, Original Character(s), Other, Poems, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForever/pseuds/TrashForever
Summary: two people who feel displaced in this world find solace in stringing words together into poems and storiesOne of them wrote a small snipet online, and they began sending anonymous poems to each other in the comments section.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirkapitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirkapitation/gifts).



Dirkapitation on Chapter 7 Tue 08 Nov 2016 08:08PM EST

I opened my account  
To see what treasures I could find  
I stumble down upon this  
Expecting  
Not expecting  
No commitment or heartache  
Just  
Words  
Strung together weirdly but with a pattern that seemed familiar and lovely  
My curiosity was piqued, so I kept reading  
Kept peering and wondering what would happen  
My attention was enraptured  
And then  
There was no more  
So I decided to write  
To mimic the way the words strung together  
To see if it would catch  
If it would stick  
The idea of maybe having one more chapter  
If you'd be so kind

 

Please

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

TrashForever on Chapter 7 Wed 09 Nov 2016 10:10AM EST

I thank you for this  
Wonderful  
Glorious gift.  
The words strung together on my behalf  
So eloquently but so simply asking  
A favor  
A request  
A new chapter in this song that's played on the heartstrings of others

I will grant this  
I have too much

time

No time

In hopes of fulfilling this one  
Simple  
Request

No one has mimicked me so

No one has given me such a thought

I will write

For you

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

Dirkapitation on Chapter 7 Wed 09 Nov 2016 09:00PM EST

Write  
For me?  
I would write a thousand more words  
Strung together in mediocrity  
To experience what I had felt  
It felt like flying  
The grin never left my face  
I'm honored to the highest degree

Thank you  
Write again?

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

TrashForever on Chapter 7 Wed 09 Nov 2016 11:22PM EST

Words  
My weakness

Would you gaze upon my work with a misty eye  
Listening to this fools crazy banter

my resolution has never been strong  
but with these

stringed words

I cannot help but give in to this  
locution

I savor writing and am never able to withstand

words

 

Many times before I have read such colloquy  
but never have I engaged

Been involved

Not involved

 

You continue to exploit this frailty

for now, however  
I will allow it

Do not take this gambit too far  
for I fear the consequences

I always to have so much

Time

No time

For you,

I will write

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

Dirkapitation on Chapter 7 Thu 10 Nov 2016 04:33AM EST

What is to fear?  
I would gladly write  
A thousand words for you  
And thousand more twisted into  
A dance  
A rhythm  
Crudely constructed in hopes of  
Pleasing?  
Yes, to please  
So that maybe  
The dance just might continue  
Just one verse more  
Just one more  
So that might heart might soar  
Just one more

Time

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

Dirkapitation on Chapter 8 Thu 10 Nov 2016 06:22AM EST

You thank me and yet  
I did not expect this to continue so early  
I checked again today  
Expecting  
Not expecting  
Only to be greeted with a gift from  
A friend?  
A person to admire, yes  
(I'm not sure where we stand)  
The rhythm seemed familiar  
I squinted against my screen  
Hoping  
not hoping  
The words written brought me joy  
Brought peace  
And though I would read again if there was more  
This seems  
Like closure  
And so I will abstain from asking again  
For one more  
But  
But instead I will ask another request

Write with me?  
We could weave another story  
A brighter story  
About us  
About them  
Take your pick  
All I ask is that our dance  
Will not cease

 

Please?

 

Comment Actions:

Reply Thread Delete

 

TrashForever on Chapter 8 Thu 10 Nov 2016 08:53AM EST

This story of ours  
It shifts and grows

Admire me?  
That's something I'll never know

Admiration isn't the only thing I hold for you

I have veneration

for the zeal you have

I will write with you  
together we will weave the songs of sirens

enchanting the mind and bewitching the soul

I never expect

expect

this dance so complicated as it comes  
Innate

Our steps left here intertwine

Someone to admire?

I think that person is you

 

I will write

For you


End file.
